Antiforce (Timeline B)
Background The Antiforce is the companion power to the widespread Force, and results from a natural need for symmetry in the universe. Several major characters have been users of the Antiforce, including Kron, Riian, the Grained One, and, most recently, Acheron. The Antiforce was employed by Kron in several instances to do various tasks, such as crumble fragile stone walls, scare innocent crewmen, and commit suicide. This last instance was in order to speed up the cloning of the body of Riian. Since Kron was only a servant of the Rakata, and not a Rakatan lord himself, his command over the Antiforce was extremely limited. Riian's control of it was much more farther-reaching than Kron's, since Riian was a high Rakatan lord. The Rakatan lords of old had known of the Antiforce, and some, such as those from Riian's bloodline, had become adepts in its ways. Riian had used the Antiforce in various instances, such as to murder Republic personell, view events happening at a distance, and summon forth Chaos. This last action was halted by another Antiforce adept who was working at cross-purposes to Riian: the Grained One. The Grained One was an agent representing a group known as the Galactiol. Very little is known about this orginization, except that they have had some ties with the vanished Guardian civilization, and probably the Celestials as well. The Antiforce was used by the Grained One to do various tasks, such as accelerate objects, teleport small distances, render itself invisible, and send out a call for help. This last one resulted in the arrival of an entire planet through hyperspace, and eventually the teleportation by wormhole of the Republic Fleet and Admiral Phalanx to another galaxy. Acheron is the most recent wielder of the Antiforce. A dark lord who had lived thousands of years before Shade, and had fathered Arkus and Zekkus Black, Acheron had one day lost his Force powers, only to find them replaced by control over the Antiforce. Why this occured has not yet been revealed. Of the four Antiforce users listed here, Acheron is probably the most powerful after he visited Crystallium, a lens of Antiforce power, and recieved tutoring from the shade of the then long-dead Riian. Acheron has used the Antiforce to boil people's blood, wrap them in electrical fire, blow them up, and, after his tutoring with Riian, initiate a small teleport to save himself from a fall of several miles. Workings The shade of Riian, when tutoring Acheron, explained that there were two prevalent powers in the universe - order and chaos. He taught Acheron how they were sometimes represented by their main incarnations, called fate and chance, respectivley. Those who wielded the Force - for good or ill - were champions of fate and order. They would always strive to gain control over thigns and impose their will and order on them. The users of the Antiforce, however, called upon the powers of chaos and chance. The strongest Antiforce user is the one who does not wish to conquer, not really. He is the one who wants to destroy. He is the one that would destroy entire star systems - indeed, would destroy galaxies if given the chance. He is the type who would welcome a Phyrric victory, because it meant more bloodshed and annhilation. The users of the Antiforce, by calling upon chaos and chance, have the ability to do marvelous things. Riian demonstrated how anything which could happen, actually could be done using the Antiforce. Matter could be called into being out of thin air. Entire warships could be vanished. Bodies could teleport themselves. After explaining the technique to Acheron, he told Acheron to summon an apple out of the fabric of space-time, using the Antiforce to manipulate chance and force it to appear in his palm. After much difficulty and concentration, Acheron caused a young sapling of an apple tree to appear - perhaps better than an apple, but not the product originally desired, which goes to show that although probability-altering is possible, it is rather hard. The Science behind the Madness Though it sounds improbably, the Antiforce could actually be explained in terms of present-day physical theorems. Its very existance could be rectified by invoking the principles of Supersymmetry. In light of this theory, the Antiforce is generated by the sparticle equivalent of the midichlorian, or whatever particle serves as the energy exchange medium for the Force. The strange powers of the Antiforce, once Riian's mumbo-jumbo is set aside, could all be explained in terms of energy transfers. Several common uses will be outlined here. Calling Matter into existance One may argue that because of the energy-mass equivalence, and the fact that mass is converted to energy in today's atomic and hydrogen bombs, it might be possible to call matter into existance by converting energy into matter. The issue with this is that there would probably be no control over what matter was called into existance - in all likelyhood, it would be a random plasma of various subatomic particles. The Antiforce's method of calling complex thigns into being may be explained in terms of quantum theory and spacetime foam. According to recent theories, even a complete vacuum isn't empty, but is filled to the brim with "virtual particles", subatomic structures that briefley flash into being and wink out again for, strangely, no better reason than because they can. They collapse because they do not have enough energy to sustain themselves. They happen at all because of a quantum possibility of any particle being anywhere at once. It is a hard concept to explain, but one may think of it in terms of "borrowing" energy. The subatomic particles "borrow" enough energy from nature to briefley exist, but soon collapse when they are unable to "pay it back". Technically, it needn't be subatomic particles - "virtual" humans, planets, anything could exist - these just tend not to form because the more mass is being created, the more energy is borrowed form nature, and the breifer the lifespan of the entity. The Antiforce's method could be thought of as a way to help the virtual creations "pay off their loan" of energy to nature, and so assume a full status of reality. Teleporting In essence, everything has a wave function - a "probability cloud", if you will - representing all the places anything could be. In the atom, for instance, it is no longer believed that electrons orbit the nucleus as planets orbit the sun - instead the diagrams show an "electron cloud" which says "These are all the places an electron could be. Where it is exactly we don't know, we cannot possibly ever know, and we may as well assume that it is in all of these places at once." This doesn't only apply to electrons, but to everything. You have a you-shaped cloud of your own, hovering just over your skin, showing all the places your body could be. When you look around and see your arms and legs and torso, this is the center of the cloud, the area of highest probability of you being found - which, of course, is why you are there. It is interesting to note, though, that there is no limit to your cloud - a section of it extends to Hawaii, for example, so there is an extremely minute but very real possibility of you suddenly vanishing and popping up in Hawaii. Of course, form there you can see where this is all headed. The Antiforce does short-range teleportations by endowing a section of cloud with enough energy to make it more dense than the center, and it becomes the new center - it is where the user is now'' ''most likely to be found. Vanishing Vanishing warships has also been mentioned. This will get a brief explanation - it is, in essence, teleporting in reverse. The Antiforce user endows the clouds of the warship's various components with energy in other places, and the warship's pieces all teleported to different, far-off locations. Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article